


Nice Things

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James asks Peter for advice on what to buy Lily Evans as a perfect Christmas gift, and asks Lily on what's her definition of 'Nice Things'. One shot for the Christmas Season :)





	Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Nice Things

A One-Shot

temptationresiste 

 

———

 

Get her something nice, Peter advised James. Girls really go for those nice things. 

 

James racked his brain. Something _nice_. Something _nice_. Why was he even contemplating over what _Peter_ said? Oh, yes. Because Sirius suggested _lingerie_ and Remus suggested _a nice book_.

 

Why did he have friends like these? Oh well, Peter’s suggestion was the most sane of all, albeit not a very clear instruction.

 

Okay, so what _did_ girls find nice?

 

———

 

“Girls like shiny stuff. _I_ like shiny stuff.”� Sirius claimed.

 

“So you’re saying, you’re like a girl, mate?”� 

 

Sirius snorted. “Girls and boys are _equals_. We are, after all, entitled to like the same things. Although I don’t know if the rest of the male population likes shiny stuff… but, they _shine_ , Prongs. _Shine._ ”� He said, widening his eyes then erupting into chuckles.

 

———

 

“Nice stuff, eh…”� Remus mused. “ _Nice_ stuff… Interesting…”�

 

James tapped his foot impatiently. Girls were such a bother, why can’t they just tell you to your face, “Hey, I want that latest lipstick for Christmas, thanks, bye,”� and give you a mind-blowing snog? Like _that_ was so hard.

 

“Didn’t go for my book suggestion, then did you. Well, girls like the latest trends… or a huge poster of their favourite hunk.”�

 

“Very useful, Moony.”� 

 

Remus peered at him. “You seem so hyped up about this thing,”� he smirked. “I suppose I’m no help, though. You know how I’m no good at this sort of thing.”�

 

“But you’re Lily’s friend…”� James whined.

 

"Weren't you the one who showered her dorm with flowers, chocolates and teddy bears on Valentine's Day?"

 

“That’s beside the point. Well, thanks Moony.”� He ran off.

 

Now, off to the root of where it all started from…

 

Peter.

 

———

 

“I told you, nice stuff… uh, can you go now?”� Peter peered at him through the crack of the door of The Marauders’ dormitory. 

 

“Who’ve you got in there?”� James demanded. “And what’s this _nice stuff_ thing you have going on? It just makes me more and more confused by the minute!”�

 

There was some feminine noise humming coming from the inside. James chose to ignore that. 

 

“Well, what do _you_ think girls think is nice?”� Peter said hurriedly.

 

“Well I don’t _know_ , which was why I came to you–”� But then, Peter slammed the door in James' face.

 

So it was back to square one, plus the _nice things_ suggestion.

 

Then he ran into Lily Evans.

 

“Hello!”� she greeted him brightly. “Well, if you’d excuse me —”� he was blocking the portrait hole. “–I’ve got to go take my clock and I’m off to Hogsmeade and —”�

 

“What do you think is nice?”� he blurted out. Darn. She wasn’t supposed to have an inkling of this.

 

She faltered in her steps. “U-um, nice? I —”�

 

“For my Great Aunt Cassiopeia.”� He said hurriedly, flushing. “Any suggestions?”�

 

“Um, I don’t know, James, I haven’t exactly met her — ”�

 

“Just list some _nice things_ off,”� He looked at her earnestly.

 

“Well, I suppose for your _Great Aunt_ , some antiques or vintage stuff would be nice but I --”�

 

Antiques and vintage stuff? No, no, no!

 

“Fine then. How about for a friend of mine?”� 

 

“A friend,”� She arched an eyebrow.

 

“She likes me (at least, I think so), I like her, but we’re not together. Well?”�

 

_Here they go again,_ James thought, _with the comtemplating over what's nice and what's not._

 

"We-ell, I'm not exactly sure, as I said, and again, I haven't met your friend so I don't know what her interests are, so _really_ , I wouldn't have a _clue_. I'm really going to be late again, I promised the girls I'd meet them soon and..." 

 

James looked at her, an expectant look on his face. 

 

"Oh come on! Okay, fine, she sat herself down on the couch." They discussed many ideas but all were dismissed. Lily grew impatient.

 

“Well, _you’re_ nice,”� She snapped and stood up. Immediately her eyes went to the ceiling and she covered her mouth with her gloved hands. “Oh god — I —…”�

 

“Really?”�

 

I’m nice, she says. Me, nice. I think I’m in Heaven. Hi God. It’s your birthday soon and I have no idea what to get for the girl I like and she says I’m nice -- …

 

“Um, sorry,”� she said meekly. “I gotta go.”�

 

“Wha--? Why…?”�

 

“That came out wrong,”� came the muffled reply as her hands were once again covering her mouth. “Wrong, wrong, wrong…”�

 

“Lily…”�

 

Again came out another muffled reply, “ _Yes?”�_ , but this time, it wasn’t because her hands were over her mouth…

 

It was because a certain _someone’s_ lips were upon hers.

 

———

 

Aha! I love the Christmas Season… don’t you? (: I always try to submit a fic in on a holiday ( Christmas, Valentine’s Day… Blah di blah). 

 

I hope you enjoyed this, happy holidays! (Or, as Seth from The O.C would put it, Happy Chrismukkah!) 

 

A review would be nice… (:

 

Lauren

Happy Holidays people!


End file.
